The Soulbound of Avernus
The Soulbound of Avernus, or simply the Soulbound, are the pact-bound warlocks in service to the Lord of the First and Defender of the Breach, Saeran. While not an official organization in and of themselves, many work with the servants of Robanus within the Order of the Obsidian Flame. In life, the Soulbound walk the world hunting down rogue warlocks and safeguarding the gates between the realms of the living and the immortal. In death, they continue their service in the Lord of Avernus' eternal war against demon and devilkind. History and Information The Soulbound, not being an organization, has no official founding. However, warlocks in service to Saeran, the Lord of the First, began appearing around the same time of the founding of the Order of the Obsidian Flame in 1073 AC. There are no headquarters for the Soulbound on the Prime Material, though many soulbound consider the Citadel of the Obsidian Flame as a base of operations. The center of their power in the Nine Hells is the Bastion of Avernus , the rebuilt keep of the former Lord of the First, Bel. There are also numerous keeps guarded by devils loyal to the Lord of Avernus built over the gates and passages between Avernus and the other layers of Hell, which closely watch the passing and activities of the other devil lords and their minions. Since the death of Asmodeus and the restructuring of the Hells, the number of warlocks serving the Lord of the First jumped dramatically in order to shore up the defenses of the Breach and to regroup diabolic efforts to oppose demonic influence in the Prime Material. Much like warlocks who serve other devils or demons, the Soulbound are a sect of infernal warlocks who wield the power of their patron in exchange for their service, with their immortal souls being the price of the contract. However, unlike other warlocks who serve soul-less devils, the Soulbound serve the efforts of the Lord of the First to safeguard Meaghana against other diabolic and demonic influence, hunting down and destroying warlocks, daemonkin, and other otherworldly creatures that slip past the defenses of Avernus. Their task is to be Saeran's mortal hand in the world, seeing to it that the keys to the gates between the Prime Material and beyond remain sealed. Due to their unified purpose, as well as the friendship between the Lord of the First and the Master Slayer Ilath'nis, warlocks in service to Saeran often work alongside slayers of the Order of the Obsidian Flame to root out and destroy threats to the world. There are some who oppose such a union between the church of Robanus and devilkind, such as the Daemonslayers, though the Obsidian Flame keeps them at bay by claiming part of their purpose is to ensure that the Soulbound are kept in line and working toward the will of Robanus above all else. This is only partially true since Soulbound are expected by their patron to police each other, though the aid of the Obsidian Flame in destroying rogue Soulbound is never turned down by the Lord of the First, who takes great pleasure in claiming the souls of those who prove themselves unworthy traitors to the cause. Once Soulbound die in their service, their souls go to the Lord of the First where he grants them diabolic ascension and returns their souls to them in exchange for eternal service and loyalty to him in the Nine Hells. In this way, the Lord of the First maintains an army of mortal servants in the Prime, and of immortal servants in the Hells, vigilantly guarding the gates between the planes. Notable Members Saeran , Lord of the First, Defender of the Breach, Patron of the Soulbound of Avernus﻿ Category:Organizations and Institutions